The present invention relates to push sticks and push blocks and, more particularly, to a push block having a retractable heel for securely engaging and advancing a workpiece over or through woodworking equipment.
In woodworking operations involving equipment such as table saws, routers, planers, jointers, and the like, a push stick or push block is typically used to advance the workpiece through the equipment and past the cutting tool, to reduce the risk of accidental injuries to the fingers and hands. A push block also helps to control the workpiece, to maintain dimensional tolerances.
There are essentially two varieties of push sticks or blocks currently on the market. The most common one has a flat face for being disposed flat on the surface of the workpiece. The second type has one or more fixed notches or steps (heels) integrated into the push block structure.
There are some woodworking tasks, particularly when working with elongated workpieces, for which both types of push block are desired during a single operation. In such a case, the flat face push block is desirable during initial advancement of the workpiece and feed of the workpiece past the cutter. On the other hand, a push block with a heel is preferred when the trailing end of the workpiece is advanced towards and through the cutting region. In this situation, the operator may be forced to switch push blocks in the middle of a cut or make due with the push block at hand, compromising both safety and control.